True Romance
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: When tears brimmed in her viridian orbs, he knew one thing above all others; this was a True Romance. Songfic, oneshot. Rated T for safety reasons.


When tears brimmed in her viridian orbs, he knew one thing above all others; this was a True Romance. Songfic, oneshot.

Hola compadres! Lmao, jk. Anyway, I've been listening to this song and I had been thinking (GASP!) of the RP Deidara's Model and I used to do... NO it's not a DeiTsuki! HAHAHAHA SURPRISE! It's a RikkuItachi XD because him and I used to be together in the RP. Anyway, here it is. 'True Romance' by She Wants Revenge, I don't own them, and technically I don't own most of the other characters... ALSO, There will be abuse in this story and round-about rape. Like, I didn't SAY how it happened, but I'll HINT at it.

QUOTE OF TEH DAY:

The one you **love **and the one who **loves **you are never, EVER, the same person. There are far worse things you can do to the people you **love **than kill them. No matter how much you think you **love **somebody, you'll step back when the pool of their _**blood **_edges up too close...

-Gon Rhea, Invisible Monsters.

--

_Open your eyes and see me,_

_Tell me that it's not too late._

_Whisper to me a sad song,_

_Weighing us down in shame._

She knew things were too good. Better than they ever had been for her. She had someone she could love, someone that would listen and give input when needed. She listened when he spoke to her, and she did the same out of respect. They were good friends at the time, but she couldn't help but wish for something much more. She would smile at him, and he would shake his head; he knew she was lying in her smile. He was the only one -even without his Sharingan- that knew she was hurting much more than she let on.

He knew things would end on a sour note. Things would be flying smoothly, than, like always, he would wreck it. His bloodied and calloused hands could never hold her own soft -even though she was a prominent kunoichi-, delicate ones. He knew she would never love a murderer like him. Yet she seemed to understand what he had been through. Like she knew pain. She had no scars on her body. Atleast none that he had ever seen. He couldn't stand her smile; it meant she was lying to him, lying to everyone. But he didn't know everything. He didn't know she needed that fake smile. He didn't know, and that's what made her hurt the most. He couldn't understand her pain as she couldn't understand his. But it's what made them both special. Made them both... fall in **love**.

_I always said I believed you,_

_You told me that was so cliche._

_And with every kiss I resented you_

_Because your feelings never got in the way_

He saw a lot more of her, and he was glad for that. He could see that, when she entered her room, she didn't hide. There was no need to. She would cry for hours, and he would listen to her sobs, unable to do a thing about them. One day when she saw him, though, she smiled and allowed the tears to continue down her face. He believed this to be one of her only true smiles, and he tucked it away into his memory.

Days like these to her were ones to savor. It's not everyday that you let someone into the gore-ridden walls of your mind. She couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." Slipped past his lips once. She had been stunned, naturally. But she smiled and kissed him. She couldn't help but feel... Wrong. As if this wasn't the one person she was supposed to love. Still, she kissed him, hugged him, touched him lovingly, as he had done for her. She smiled through her tears, and he tucked the memories back into his mind. Eventually, she didn't speak at all. She couldn't bear letting him know her dark secret.

Things like this didn't matter to him. Not at all. So what if she wasn't human? They were in **love**.

And that's all he needed to... kill her heart.

_Chorus 1_

_I know that you never loved me;_

_I know that you never cared at all,_

_Maybe just one more dance_

_Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance_

She could now see clearly. She could tell something was wrong. He was just standing there, hands behind his back. When she approched him, the reaction was not one she expected. He slapped her. She fell. He kicked her. She coughed up _**blood**_. The beating continued until her brother stopped him. He was outraged that anyone would touch his beloved sister. She only smiled falsely at him, murmuring an apology for being stupid and not protecting herself. He saved her, she brushed him off.

He didn't mean to beat her. But, than again, the anger he felt towards her was undeniable. He needed to break her. Kill her from the inside out. Anything. He thought long and hard. He smiled at her the next day, and she smiled back slightly, ignoring the pain from her busted lip, her black eye. He was laughing on the inside. Stupid woman. She would need to learn if she were to keep her heart safe. He walked to her and kissed her forehead, than walked outside. She was puzzled. But she saw her friend, and ignored the change, believing he was simply sick the other day.

After all, they were supposed to be in **love**.

_Open your heart and feel me,_

_Tell me you don't feel the same._

_I dig down deep for forgiveness,_

_And still you're busy placing the blame._

_This isn't about right or wrong now,_

_It's not about wasted time._

_I should have paid closer attention,_

_But I didn't bother reading the signs._

She spoke to her friend. Apparently, a childhood friend of her own had come to live with her. He was arrogant and cocky. She hated him already.

"I'm untouchable!" He'd shout. She'd glare and reply coldly, "If you're so damn untouchable, than how come," she walked up to him slowly, and placed a hand on his cheek softly. "I can touch you?" he smirked and held her hand in place with his own.

"Because you're not a threat at the moment." She grinned wildly, allowing her sister to come out.

"Pretty boy, one day I'll mess you up so bad you won't be able to utter the word 'untouchable' ever again." He smiled and kissed her cheek. She stood, shocked. He was grinning, now.

"Like to see you try, _hime._" she glared and left.

How he wished he never met her. Now he wanted her dead more than anything. More than his family. He chuckled at his dry humor.

"Koi, are you alright?" she whispered from the doorway, hearing the noise. He waved her off.

"Hai. Just thinking." She nodded and left. She left the door open a crack, and than she gave him everything he needed.

The Hyuuga ran up to her, and they hugged briefly.

"Hina-chan!" she chirped. The younger smiled softly and replied by saying her name as well.

"Ku-chan!" She grimaced at her nickname. But she allowed the Hyuuga to get away with it, since they were best friends.

He cackled like a mad man internally. He knew what he would do.

And it was because he **loved **her.

_Chorus 2_

_I know that you never loved me;_

_I know that you never cared at all,_

_No my love we can't be friends,_

_In fact I liked you much better_

_When you'd just pretend._

He smiled. He would go see her today. Why he was so happy about that, he didn't know. They were rivals, nothing more. He got his gear and left. He would do anything to keep her and Tsuki-hime safe. Walking to her house, he heard shouting. Acting quickly he ran in to see the red-eyed man glaring feircly at her, and she was on the ground, tears darkening the carpet. She glanced up at him, a horrible bruise on her cheek.

"Get out and don't tell anyone what you saw." she hissed. The look she gave was 'save-yourself-or-else-he'll-kill-you'. Her smile was gone, the teasing air around them with it. He somewhat liked it better when she would pretend everything was alright. But he knew he shouldn't think that way.

That annoying man again. He stepped in before he could finish the job. He pretended she had fallen, and helped her up, kissing her on the cheek. She seemed confused, but leaned on him slightly. He grimaced, hating the way she felt against him. _Perfect fit. _He had to stop himself from smelling her hair -which was too late, and it smelled of peaches and chocolate- and, when the man left, he practically flung her off of him. She steadied herself, and brushed past him, walking into her room. He sighed and drug himself to the couch. He didn't wish to kill her now. He felt something that he hardly ever felt swell over him. Emotions. And this one made his heart ache. **Love**.

He couldn't kill her. But he knew he had to.

After all, they were in **love. **

_Chorus 1_

_I know that you never loved me;_

_I know that you never cared at all,_

_Maybe just one more dance_

_Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance_

She knew it from the start. Things were too good to be true. But his disgust with her seemed to grow every minute of the day. She couldn't take any more. She commited suicide. Damnit. She forgot she was immortal. Is there no Kami-sama to release her from her prison? Is there nothing to help her destroy her immortality? She wanted death, she wanted it so bad. She needed it. And that girl questioned her lover's intentions on turning her... Tch, if only she knew how lonely things'd be. Sighs escaped her lips, most of conempt. She couldn't help but feel in the lingering glimmer of hope within her black heart, he loved her. She couldn't believe she thought that he would hurt her. She allowed the glimmer of hope get the best of her, and she believed everything would be alright.

He growled. Damnit, he had done everything to get her dead, and she returns his attempts as-as nothing! How dare that wench disrepect him! He would have his revenge. The other part of him, however, was much more rational. This part believed she wasn't disrespecting him; but meerly trying to think she can trust him. He thought long and hard... How could he destroy his swelling emotions? He couldn't admit to them... No... That would be out of the question. His Uchiha pride wouldn't stand for it. Just than, a flash of memory graced him with its presance.

The Hyuuga ran up to her, and they hugged briefly.

"Hina-chan!" she chirped. The younger smiled softly and replied by saying her name as well.

"Ku-chan!" She grimaced at her nickname. But she allowed the Hyuuga to get away with it, since they were best friends...

He smiled a twisted Machievillan grin. That's how he would do it.

And it was all for their **love.**

_Open your arms and hold me,_

_Tell me it'll be alright._

_Tell me the thing you've never told a soul_

_That keeps you up at night._

_When could you tell it was over?_

_When did you turn on me?_

_I'd cry if I thought it would change your mind_

_Cry for the girl I hoped you to be._

He smirked as he found the pale-eyed girl. She smiled slightly back, although he noticed the tensing of her body. He knew she knew... He knew she was more than aware of what he had been doing to his wife. He grabbed he shoulders and crushed his mouth to hers, swallowing her gasp of surprise and revulsion. Another gasp was heard. He turned to see the brunette woman he **loved.** He smiled again and trailed kisses along the Hyuuga's neck. The girl struggled and struggled, but couldn't seem to get free. The older of the two women walked over and smacked him, bringing her friend close. She than uttered the words that not only sealed her fate, but were the first ones since many months ago.

"Get out."

He could only smirk, before smashing his hand into her face. She fell back, the Hyuuga beside her. The brutal assult continued, before he took his final hit - a kick to her head. He picked her up by her hair and glared into her emotionless and dull blue eyes. His own were shades of black he didn't know were there.

Prehaps they were from the insanity?

Yes. The only reason those shades were there...

Were because they were in **love.**

_Chorus 2_

_I know that you never loved me;_

_I know that you never cared at all,_

_No my love we can't be friends,_

_In face I liked you much better_

_When you'd just pretend._

She was strong. And now he missed her. He buried his face into his hands. She didn't care about him. He was now numb. As was she. His eyes were almost as good was done now. Hers were in slightly better condition. He knew now that he loved her. If he wasn't so prideful, he'd still have her. But than again, he hated her. Maybe it was the schizophrenia they both suffered. He couldn't tell. He remembered her voice, her scent, her smile... But now, they were what he called 'friends'. She accepted that, but couldn't bring herself to love him. She was too scared.

She could tell, now. He never really cared too much about her feelings. Only making himself feel good. She knew he never loved her, and never would. He loved that Yamanaka now. She smiled bitterly. She didn't know how to handel him. But, than again, neither did she. She knew things were too good. He knew things would end on a sour note. They both knew, however...

When emotions were lacking in his obsidian orbs, her mind cleared and she knew... she would always love him.

When tears brimmed in her viridian orbs, he knew one thing above all others; this was a True Romance.

_I know that you never loved me;_

_I know that you never cared at all,_

_Maybe just one more dance_

_Cause that's as close as you're gettin' to a true romance_

_**You never know what you have until it's **__**gone.**_

A/N: I know it sucked . but I tried. It doesn't really make much sense, since it skips around. I've always wanted to make a story related to 'Invisible Monsters' because the way it was written just made you so confused, but when you read the ending, you were just like 'I've been mind-fucked by ninjas.'... And that's kinda what I wanted to happen here. Dedicated to my RP that died a while back ago with Deidara's Model. REVIEW BITCHES OR I'LL MURDER YOU AND EAT UR CORPSE OM NOM NOM!


End file.
